A badmintion racket made from plastic is known (DE-PS 10 43 897), whose frame consists of two halves. The halves are connected by connecting pins, and sleeve-like sockets which form connecting openings for receiving the pins. A grid-like element, made of plastic, which forms the "stringing" of this badminton racket, is received between the halves.
The constructive design used in this badminton racket cannot be used in tennis rackets, squash rackets or similar rackets. While the grid-like striking part, formed as one piece, contributes substantially to the stability of the badminton racket, such grid-like striking part cannot be used as stringing in so-called quality tennis rackets, squash rackets or similar ball game rackets. Further, in the badminton racket the weight of the grid-like striking part is relatively large in comparison with balls usually used in badminton games. As such, the stress on the frame during play is relatively small. The use of a tennis racket, squash racket or similar ball racket present substantially different problems. Specifically, substantially greater forces and high torsion forces occur in the head and frame. These forces are caused by the oval shape of the head. In addition, the stringing experiences constant changing during play. Consequently, the dynamic stress and the resulting great forces certainly must be transmitted to the frame.